Uchiha Yumi
Character Profile Character First Name Yumi (Yu = Friend) (mi = Beautiful) Character Last Name Uchiha IMVU Username YumiAngeliquAiakos Nickname (optional) N/A Age 11 Date of Birth 02/03/196AN Gender Female Ethnicity Konohagakurian Height 4'4 Weight 82 pounds Blood Type O Occupation Genin Scars/Tattoos Affiliation Konoha Relationship Status Single Personality Yumi is mostly shy and keeps to herself, but she is also very creative. She loves to draw and paint. But with these personality traits she can also be very stubborn when she does not get her way, or if she does something wrong. She is also a perfectionist so when learning a new jutsu she trains until she's got it down pat. Yumi loves being at the Academy because she loves to learn and try new things. Beyond her shyness once you get to know her you can see she has a very kind heart. So when it comes to caring about people she will be there for her classmates and for the village. She wants to grow and learn so that one day she can help protect the village. Behaviour Yumi's stubbornness sometimes gets in the way so most of her behavior is wrapped around her stubbornness. So when it comes to her training, art, and creativeness it offsets her stubbornness. When it comes to being shy it also has a great effect on her because sometimes she seems to be unsociable, but it’s just because she has a fear of being rejected and disliked. But as she learns and meets new people she realizes that not everyone is going to reject her, and she opens up. She also loves the ones around her in secret but if anyone she cares about is in danger she is there to help them; she always puts her friends before her own safty. Nindo (optional) I'm going to get stronger so that I can protect my loved ones and the village. Summoning N/A Bloodline/Clan Uchiha Mr. Ryu Uchiha (Father) Mrs. Mia Uchiha (Mother) Daiki Uchiha 18 - 09/23/189 - (Deceased) Eiji Uchiha 16 - 05/11/191 Yumi Uchiha 11 Ninja Class Genin Element One Fire (Learning how to use it) Element Two N/A Weapon of choice N/A Strengths Ninjutsu Weaknesses Taijutsu Chakra colour Jasper Databook Databook: Uchiha Yumi Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) Allies Konoha Enemies Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) Background Information Yumi was born late one night in February when the moon was at it's brightest. It was led to believe that one day she would be as bright and powerful as the moon. She's lived with that mentality through most of her childhood. With that said her parents had her study her family's history and from this she's learned learned a lot about herself and how she can be just as great or greater than them. So when she was old enough to enter the Academy Yumi had high hopes that she would try her hardest and do her best. When it come to her studies and learning the jutsus Yumi wants to be the best at all of it. She is so hard on herself if she dont get the hang of it right away. Yumi is also the youngest of three children, her mother was reserved of sending her to the Academy to become a ninja. Her mother was worried and scared since his her eldest son with went off on a mission and did not come back. But she knows that Yumi wants this and wants to show that she also has the strength to protect her loved ones and the village if need be. When Yumi was younger she found out she was very creative. When she's not learning or training her jutsus she finds the time to work on her art such as drawing and painting. Her favorite things to draw are nature scenes and people around her. She has a feeling when drawing something or someone she can capture the happiness, the love, the sweetness of the the villagers, nature, and her loved ones. She also love to display them for everyone to see. Yumi was always close with her eldest brother Daiki but when he died she took it very hard even though she was only six years old. Ever since that happen she wanted to make him proud by becomeing stronger to help protect the family and the village. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Approved by Suzuki Saiyuki Sarutobi Seikaku